Großbritannien
Übersicht Großbritannien kommt in diesem Wiki vor, weil die SIM-Karten von dort sehr leicht verfügbar sind und ganz vernünftige Preise bieten, die aber gar nicht so sehr unter den deutschen liegen. Es gibt dennoch einige Eigenarten zu beachten und manche Angebote haben Zusatzoptionen, die auch in Deutschland interessant sein könnten. Netzanbieter Zunächst gibt es auch in Großbritannien 4 Mobilfunknetze: * EE (von British Telecom) * O2 (von Telefónica) * Vodafone UK * Three (3''') UK (von Hutchison) EE ging aus den ehemaligen Netzen von T-Mobile und Orange hervor, gehört inzwischen der British Telecom und ist Marktführer, gefolgt vom britischen Ableger von Vodafone. Three (3) und O2 wollten eigentlich mal fusionieren, was aber geblockt wurde und betreiben heute beide etwas schwächere Netze zu günstigeren Preisen. Dazu kommen noch über 100 MVNOs wie Virgin oder giffgaff, Ethno-Anbieter wie Lycamobile oder Lebara und Supermarktmarken wie ASDA oder Tesco Mobile, die zusammen einen Marktanteil von ca. 14% erreichen. '''Brexit Das gemeinsame EU-Roaming RLAH ist durch den Brexit bedroht. Da Großbritannien nicht nur die EU, sondern auch den EWR verlassen will, würde es dann von europäischen Betreibern wie die Schweiz behandelt werden. Einige deutsche Anbieter haben dies schon angekündigt. Britische Provider sind da sehr viel zögerlicher, weil RLAH sehr beliebt ist. Bislang bleiben sie jedoch in der gemeinsamen Roamingzone ohne bekanntes Enddatum. Keine Registrierung Britische SIM-Karten sind populär auch in Deutschland, weil fast jeder hier die Sprache spricht. Prepaid heißt dort zumeist "Pay as you go" oder kurz PAYG. Es ist leicht überall in England ohne Registrierung verfügbar und das wird auch so bleiben. Man kann vor Ort einfach in Mobilfunkläden, Kioske, Tankstellen oder Supermärkten wie Tesco oder ASDA gehen und für 99p ein Starterpack mitnehmen. Man kann ohne Identifizierung aufladen und gleich ins Handy gelegt loslegen. Über eBay-Händler sind viele Marken auch günstig nach Deutschland zu bekommen. Hier können jedoch Probleme bei Aktivierung und Aufladung auftreten, die weiter unten bei den Marken beschrieben werden Deutsche Roamingnetze Eine Überprüfung der 4 Netzbetreiber und eines beliebten MVNOs ergab im Sommer 2018 folgende Roamingnetze in Deutschland: () = hohes Steering dagegen d.h. diese Netze sind möglich, aber nur manuell und schwer einzubuchen Währung In Großbritannien gilt als Währung das Britische Pfund (GBP oder £). Alle Preise sind in diesem Artikel in dieser Landeswährung gelistet und teilweise umgerechnet in Euro, was auf dem Wechselkurs von 1 € = £0.88 beruht, der bisher 2018 im Durchschnitt in etwa bestand und den üblichen Marktschwankungen unterworfen ist. Bei Aufladung per Kreditkarte sollte man eine Karte ohne Umwechselentgelt für Fremdwährungen bevorzugen, da manche Banken ansonsten dafür bis zu 5% aufschlagen. EE EE (ursprünglich für Everything Everywhere) ist 2010 aus der Fusion der beiden Netze von Orange und T-Mobile hervorgegangen. Wenig später wurde das Netz von der British Telecom gekauft und ist heute das beste Mobilfunknetz in den UK mit etwa 28% Marktanteil und den höchsten Preisen. Die Pay-as-you-go SIM-Karte gibt es für 99p ohne Guthaben in England oder über Online-Händler. Im Test im Sommer 2018 roamte EE bevorzugt im Netz der Deutschen Telekom in 2G/3G in 2G, 3G und 4G/LTE ohne Speedlimit. Es hat ein starkes Steering auf Telekom, sodass nach mehreren Versuchen auch Telefónica in 2G und 3G möglich waren. Aktivierung Die ungeöffnete SIM-Karte ist auch von Deutschland aus aktivierbar. Ins Handy eingelegt, verbindet sie sich gleich mit dem Telekom-Netz. Unaufgeladen hat sie aber nur 50 MB Miniguthaben vorgeladen. Aufladen geht bei EE über die Website oder die App, wo man auch eine deutsche Kreditkarte registrieren kann. EE hat generell großzügige Gültigkeiten. Nach 180 Tagen Nicht-Nutzung erhält man eine Gnadenfrist von 90 weiteren Tagen indem man irgendeine bezahlte Aktion (wie SMS verschicken etc.) oder Aufladung machen muss, um die SIM aktiv zu halten. Die My EE App in den Stores oder ggf. über diesen Weg zu beziehen und eignet sich gut für alle Aufgaben einschl. Aufladungen. Der Guthabenstand ist auch über #### abfragbar. Tarife Die Pay-as-you-go SIM-Karten von EE haben einen Grundtarif, der aus einem Combo-Bündel aus Daten, Minuten und SMS besteht, sog. "Packs", die um "Add-ons" erweitert werden können. Diese Packs werden angeboten: Alle montalichen Packs haben Übertrag nicht genutzter Daten ins nächste Monat, wenn ein neues Pack gekauft wird. Dies muss nicht das gleiche sein. Ansonsten erneuern sich alle Packs nach 30 Tagen bei entsprechenden Kontostand. Dies kann man mit "STOP PACK" an die 150 oder per App verhindern. Alle Volumen werden uneingeschränkt aufpreisfrei im EU-Roaming herausgegeben, bis auf das 16 GB-Paket (!), was nur bis zu 15 GB ohne Aufpreise verfügbar ist. Wenn das Volumen aufgebraucht ist, kann man ein neues Pack mit der SMS und "NOW" an 150 starten oder besser ein Add-on zufügen: * für 7 Tage: 100 MB £1,50 oder 500 MB £3 * für 30 Tage: 500 MB £5, 1 GB £7,50, 3 GB £15 oder 5 GB £20 Diese Add-ons erneuern sich nicht automatisch. Man sollte das generelle aufpreisfreie Roaminglimit von 15 GB pro Monat besser nicht überschreiten. Bonus und Fazit Das Bonussystem von EE heißt "Free Boost" und ergibt gratis Daten bei längerer Nutzung und für Aufladungen. Bei den Roamingländern hat EE die Schweiz, Kanalinseln und Isle of Man zusätzlich zur EU-Zone aufgenommen. EE-Daten ergeben vernünftige Preise im deutschen Telekomnetz mit LTE-Nutzung ab etwa 2,30 € pro GB in größeren Paketen. Vodafone '''UK Auf dem britischen Heimatmarkt ist Vodafone nur Nummer 3 mit 21% Marktanteil (zum Vergl. Deutschland: 33%) und hat ein gutes Netz zu bieten. Die Pay-as-you-go SIM-Karte gibt es für 99p ohne Guthaben in England oder über Online-Händler mit Aufschlag. Sie ist nur zeitlich begrenzt aktivierbar, daher sollte man auf das Ablaufdatum, dass auf der Rückseite der Packung vermerkt ist, achten. Wie praktisch überall beschränkt Vodafone UK sein Roaming auf Partner- und Eigennetze. D.h. in Deutschland roamt Vodafone UK bei Vodafone DE in 2G, 3G und 4G/LTE ohne Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzung und nur dort. '''Aktivierung Die ungeöffnete SIM-Karte ist auch von Deutschland aus aktivierbar. Ins Handy eingelegt, verbindet sie sich gleich mit dem Vodafone-Netz. Sie ist allerdings nicht aufgeladen nur passiv zu gebrauchen. Aufladen geht bei Vodafone über die Website oder die App. Mit der App hat man aber die Probleme, dass sie geo-beschränkt ist und sich mit dem VF-Netz beim ersten Mal verbinden muss, um die SIM zu identifizieren. Daher ist folgende Vorgehensweise anzuraten: SIM ins Handy legen, mit Netz verbinden und dadurch aktivieren, dann einen online Account bei Vodafone UK eröffnen (mit der engl. Nummer 07.....) und im online Profil mit deutscher Kreditkarte aufladen. Dort auch Tarif (Big Bundle oder Pay as you go 1 s.u.) wählen und aktivieren. Nun kann man Daten einschalten und sich die britische My Vodafone App herunterladen (ggf. über diesen Weg). Beim Installieren der App zumindest beim ersten Mal über die Vodafone-Leitung gehen. Das Guthaben ist auch über *#1345# abfragbar. Alle Aufladungen und Paketkäufe ergeben sog. "Rewards Points", die man in der App zu Minuten, Daten usw. umwandeln kann. Man kann sogar einmal monatlich in der App ein Funkloch im deutschen Roaming melden und bekommt dafür 250 MB. Vodafone UK hat generell großzügige Gültigkeiten. Das aufgeladene Guthaben bleibt gültig, solange die SIM-Karte gilt. Nach 180 Tagen Nicht-Nutzung erhält man eine Gnadenfrist von 90 weiteren Tagen indem man irgendeine bezahlte Aktion (wie SMS etc.) machen muss, um die SIM aktiv zu halten. Tarife ''' Vodafone UK hat 2 verschiedene Tariflinien, die sich grundsätzlich voneinander unterscheiden, aber jederzeit wechselbar sind: Pay as you go 1 und Big Bundles. Grundsätzlich wird Roam like at home in Deutschland auf alle Tarife ohne Einschränkungen angewendet, d.h. die Tarife in Deutschland sind mit den Inlandstarifen in den UK identisch. '''Pay as you go 1 Pay as you go 1 ist der Tarif für gelegentliche Wenignutzer. Aktivierung erfolgt online, per App oder per Anruf der 41146. Man muss mindestens £5 auf dem Konto haben. Einmal aktiviert werden jeweils 20p pro Minute Anrufe oder SMS oder 5 MB Daten berechnet. Sobald man £1 an einem Kalendertag (UK-Zeit) verbraucht hat, qualifiziert man sich für unbegrenzte Anrufe, SMS und 500 MB ohne Zusatzkosten gültig bis Mitternacht (0.00h) in der Hauptstadt des Roaminglandes. Das Datenvolumen ist auf 500 MB pro Kalendertag begrenzt, es können aber weitere 500 MB für £1 per App zugebucht werden. Es fallen keine weitere Gebühren an. Die Guthaben werden nicht übertragen und nur ein Zusatzpaket ist pro Tag buchbar d.h. die Gesamtmenge auch auf 1 GB/Tag beschränkt. Big Value Bundles Völlig anders funktionieren die Big Bundles. Hier handelt es sich um Combo-Monatspakete für 30 (!) Tage, die gebucht werden müssen: Alle Pakete können per App oder online gekauft werden. Ist genügend Guthaben auf dem Konto, erneuern sie sich alle 30 Tage. Per App oder online können sie auch deaktiviert werden. Verbraucht man weniger Daten, kann man sich ungenutzes Volumen (Daten oder Minuten) in das nächste Monat übertragen lassen. Für den "Total Rollover" muss automatisch das gleiche Bundle am Monatsende wieder gekauft werden und die übertragenen Daten dann uch im Folgemonat verbraucht werden. Benötigt man mehr Daten kann man mit dem Code aus der Tabelle für den gleichen Preis ein neues Bundle kaufen - dann erfolgt kein Übertrag. Bonus und Fazit Neben diversen Bonussystemen bietet Vodafone UK eine erweiterte Länderauswahl für sein zuschlagsfreies Roaming mit angeblich 48 Ländern an. Außer den üblichen Ländern der EU und EWR zählen dazu auch die Schweiz, Monaco, Türkei, die Färöer, Isle of Man und die Kanalinseln. Alle Paketinhalte können ohne Einschränkungen im deutschen Roaming benutzt werden. Am lukrativsten ist Vodafone UK für Intensivnutzer des Vodafone LTE-Netzes, da im größten Bundle Preise von ca. 1,70 € pro GB realisierbar sind. 3 '''(Three) UK Three UK ist ein langjähriger Roamingfavorit und war lange der Preisbrecher in England. Er gehört Hutchison Whampoa aus Hong Kong und offeriert über 70 Roamingländer in seiner EU-Zone. Das Angebot ist aber inzwischen etwas in die Jahre gekommen ohne 4G/LTE-Roaming und versteckt weiteren Restriktionen. In Deutschland roamt Three UK in den Netzen von Telekom und Telefónica, jedoch nur in 2G und 3G, nicht in 4G/LTE, was ein erheblicher Nachteil darstellt. Grundsätzlich verkauft Three zwei unterschiedliche Prepaid-Produktlinien, die nicht getauscht werden können: * '''Pay as you go SIMs und Pläne für Smartphones * Mobile Broadband '''SIMs und Pläne für Tablets, Router, Modems etc. (einschl. Data Reward SIMs) Beide Produktlinien haben Sprachtelefonie, SMS und mobiles Internet, jedoch unter unerschiedlichen Bedingungen und Preisen. Mobile Broadband SIMs können auch in Smartphones und Pay as you go SIMs in anderen Geräten benutzt werden. '''Aktivierung ############################################################ Pay as you go SIM Der Grundtarif (außerhalb von Paketen) ist 1p pro MB (£10,24/GB), 2p pro SMS und 3p pro Minute. Folgende Pakete können aufgebucht werden: (*) = 30 GB in Großbritannien und maximal 12 GB im EU-Roaming, ansonsten Aufpreise von 0,5p pro MB (£5/GB) (**) = 1 TB in Großbritannien und maximal 12 GB im EU-Roaming, ansonsten Aufpreise von 0,5p pro MB (£5/GB) Das beste Paket für Roamer ist daher All-in-one 20 mit 12 GB, die komplett auch im EU-Roaming benutzt werden können. Alle Übernutzung wird zum Grundtarif in UK und der EU abgerechnet. Es kann jederzeit ein neues Paket gekauft werden, besteht aber ein Roaminglimit von 12 GB pro Monat aufpreisfrei. Neben dem fehlenden LTE-Netz, schwierigen Aufladungen (s.u.) besteht Tetheringverbot für die Pay as you go Tarife. Sie analysieren den Datenverkehr und unterbinden WLAN-Hotspots. Dann sollte man besser zu den Mobile Broadband Angeboten greifen. Mobile Broadband Diese SIM-Karten-Reihe ist für Datennutzung gedacht, hat aber auch Sprachtelefonie und SMS und geht auch im Smartphone. Hier besteht kein Tetheringverbot. Die SIM-Karten werden zumeist als "ready to go kits" verkauft mit: * 3 GB für 3 Monate: £ 16 * 12 GB für 12 Monate: £ 40 * 24 GB für 24 Monate: £ 60 Man kann dann online mit diesen Paketen nachfüllen: * 500 MB bis um Mitternacht einschl. des nächsten Tage: £ 2.99 * 1 GB für 30 Tage: £ 10 * 3 GB für 30 Tage: £ 15 * 7 GB für 30 Tage: £ 25 Diese SIM-Karten umgehen zwar das Tetheringverbot, haben aber auch die Einschränkungen bezüglich Aufladung und LTE im Ausland. Die Inhalte werden komplett ohne Aufpreise im Roaming ausgegeben. Bei den langlaufenden Startern sollte man auch daran denken, dass nach 4 Monaten Dauernutzung Aufpreise erhoben werden können und Three das auch sporadisch macht. Data Reward Daneben hat Three sog. "Data Reward SIMs" herausgegeben. Sie sind schwerer zu finden, hauptsächlich online nach England zu beziehen, kosten £10 mit 1 GB für 1 Monat und können mit 2 GB: £15, 5 GB: £20, 10 GB: £25 jeweils für weitere Monate nachgefüllt werden. Ähnlich wie Netzclub in Deutschland bieten sie 200 MB gratis pro Monat in den UK und im Roaming, haben dafür aber ansonsten ähnliche Preise wie die normalen Mobile Broadband Pläne. Roaming: Feel at home Als Three vor ein paar Jahren das Roaming "Feel at home" herausbrachte war es eine Sensation. Inzwischen werden 71 Länder von Three zur aufpreisfreien EU-Zone gezählt. Dazu gehören alle EU/EWR-Länder, die Isle of Man und die Kanalinseln, Australien, Brasilien, Chile, Costa Rica, El Salvador, Guatemala, Hong Kong, Indonesien, Israel, Kolumbien, Macau, Neuseeland, Nicaragua, Panama, Peru, Schweiz, Singapur, Sri Lanka, USA, Uruguay, Vietnam. In allen Ländern gelten die Inlandskontingente, aber nur in 2G und 3G-Netzen mit Routing über England und schlechten Ping und Tetheringverbot bei den Pay as you go Plänen. Das generelle Datenlimit ist auf 12 GB pro Monat begrenzt. Darüber wird außerhalb der EU/EEA abgeschaltet, innerhalb 1p pro MB genommen. Bei den außer-europäischen Zielen sind Gespräche und SMS ins Gastland oder z.B. nach Deutschland nicht enthalten, nur nach England. Aufladungen Three, O2 und einige andere Betreiber aus England sind mit deutscher Kreditkarte nicht direkt aufzuladen, nur mit in Großbritannien herausgegebenen. Mit etwas Vorarbeit kann man aber für sich Ersatzlösungen suchen: * Man kann schon bei Kauf in den UK aufladen, bzw. sich Ladebons beschaffen, die auch lange oder unbegrenzt gültig sind. * Es gibt in England sog. prepaid Debit- oder Kreditkarten, die von den Betreibern anerkannt werden. Diese beinhalten jedoch zumeist eine Führungs- oder Ladegebühren. * Ansonsten bleiben nur Ladeagenturen gegen Aufpreis. Die Gebühren schwanken sehr: Mobiletopupuk ist sehr teuer und zuverlässig, während Kwikpay (über die Website mit UK-Fantasieadresse und mit Kreditkarten-Verifikation, nicht über die App möglich) pro Aufladung nur £0.35 (0,40 €) Gebühren nimmt. O2 '''(Telefónica) O2 der Telefónica aus Spanien ist das zweit-größte Netz in Großbritannien mit 24% Marktanteil. Im Land ist es wegen der etwas niedrigeren Preise und seiner soliden Abdeckung bekannt. In Deutschland roamt O2 UK bevorzugt im hiesigen O2-Netz in 2G, 3G und seit kurzem auch in 4G/LTE, nach vielen Versuchen ist eine Einbuchung in das 2G und 3G-Netz der Telekom möglich, was auf ein starkes Steering hinweist. Die Preise liegen jedoch nur geringfügig unter den Preisen der deutschen Telefónica-Ablegers. Zudem lässt sich O2 nicht mit den meisten deutschen Kreditkarten aufladen, was zusätzliche Gebühren oder Umstände (s. Three oben) macht. Die Debit-Karte von N26 ging allerdings mit Phantasieadresse. Daher kann der Anbieter von Deutschland aus momentan weniger empfohlen werden. '''Giffgaff Giffgaff ist ein Reseller des O2-Netzes in England. Er hat etwas niedrigere Preise als O2 und ein populäres Empfehlungsprogramm für Freunde. Daher sind über die Verkaufsplattformen wie eBay.co.uk die SIM-Karten praktisch gratis zu erhalten. Der wesentliche Vorteil von Giffgaff ggü. O2 ist, dass er sehr leicht in Deutschland zu aktivieren geht und auch mit jeden deutschen Kreditkarte aufladbar ist. Er roamt wie andere Telefónica-Reseller in Deutschland nur im Netz von O2 in 2G, 3G und auch 4G/LTE (Telekom ####). Die Preise liegen dabei immer noch um £2-£3 pro GB und damit nur unwesentlich unter den Preisen heimischer O2-Reseller wie AldiTalk.